World's End Dance Hall
World's End Dance Hall (ワールズエンド・ダンスホール), conosciuto anche come '-Live Dance Edition-' in Project DIVA Arcade, è un Hatsune Miku e Megurine Luka duetto che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater extend e F, scritto e prodotto da wowaka. Si è sbloccato in F deselezionando Freely Tomorrow. Informazioni Nonostante la canzone appare in extend, è disponibile solo in Live Mode del gioco, che è esclusivo di Dreamy Theater. Il PV per questa canzone è diversa nella versione F e Arcade. La F PV mostra Miku e Luka in una danza fuori mentre gli Arcade PV li dimostra ballando con mosse dagli eventi live. Le faise utilizzate in Live Dance Edition sono dalle seguenti canzoni: moon, Saihate, Roshin Yukai, VOiCE, The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku, e Two-Sided Lovers. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Boasting millions of view on video sharing sites and wowing the crowds at live events, this song by wowaka is finally available to play in DIVA F. We've packed in the most dancers in the history of DIVA to give this video the scale of a Bollywood film. Get ready to dance!"'' Liriche Giapponese=冗談混じりの境界線上　階段のそのまた向こう 全然良いこともないし、 ねえ　その手を引いてみようか？ 散々躓いたダンスを、 そう、祭壇の上で踊るの？ 呆然に目が眩んじゃうから どうでしょう、一緒にここで！ 甲高い声が部屋を埋めるよ 最低な意味を渦巻いて 当然、良いこともないし さあ、思い切り吐き出そうか 「短い言葉で繋がる意味を 顔も合わせずに毛嫌う理由を さがしても　さがしても 見つからないけど はにかみながら怒ったって 目を伏せながら笑ったって そんなの、どうせ、つまらないわ！」 ホップ・ステップで踊ろうか 世界の隅っこでワン・ツー ちょっとクラッとしそうになる 終末感を楽しんで パッとフラッと消えちゃいそな 次の瞬間を残そうか くるくるくるくるり　回る世界に酔う 傍観者だけの空間。 レースを最終電車に乗り込んで、 「全然良いこともないし、 ねえ、この手を引いてみようか？」 なんだかいつもと違う。 運命のいたずらを信じてみる。 散々躓いたダンスを、 そう、思い切り馬鹿にしようか 「つまらん動き繰り返す意味を 音に合わせて足を踏む理由を さがしても　さがしても 見つからないから 悲しいときに踊りたいの 泣きたいときに笑いたいの」 そんなわがまま疲れちゃうわ！ ポップにセンスを歌おうか 世界、俯いちゃう前に キュッとしちゃった心の音をどうぞ。 まだまだ忘れないわ。 なんて綺麗な眺めなんでしょうか！ ここから見える風景 きっと何一つ変わらないから、 枯れた地面を這うの。 ホップ・ステップで踊ろうか 世界の隅っこでワン・ツー ちょっとクラッとしそうになる 終末感を楽しんで パッとフラッと消えちゃいそな 次の瞬間を残そうか さよなら、お元気で。 終わる世界に言う|-|Romaji=jodan majiri no kyoukaisenjou kaidan no sono mata mukou zenzen ii koto mo nai shi, nee sono te o hiite miyou ka? sanzan tsumazuita DANCE o, sou, saidan no ue de odoru no? bouzen ni me ga kuranjau kara doudeshou, issho ni koko de! kandakai koe ga heya o umeru yo saitei na imi o uzumaite touzen, ii koto mo naishi saa, omoikiri hakidasou ka "mijikai kotoba de tsunagaru imi o kao mo awasezu ni kegirau wake o sagashitemo sagashitemo mitsukaranai kedo hanikaminagara okottatte me o fusenagara warattatte sonnano, douse, tsumaranai wa!" HOP, STEP de odorou ka sekai no sumikko de ONE, TWO chotto kuratto shisou ni naru shuumatsukan o tanoshinde patto furatto kiechaiso na tsugi no shunkan o nokosou ka kuru kuru kuru kururi mawaru sekai ni you boukansha dake no kuukan. RACE o saishuudensha ni norikonde, "zenzen ii koto mo nai shi, nee kono te o hiite miyou ka?" nandaka itsumo to chigau. unmei no itazura o shinjite miru. sanzan tsumazuite DANCE o, sou, omoikiri baka ni shiyou ka "tsumaran ugoki kurikaesu imi o oto ni awasete ashi o fumu wake o sagashitemo sagashitemo mitsukaranai kara kanashii toki ni odoritai no nakitai toki ni waraitai no" sonna wagamama tsukarechau wa! POP ni SENSE o utaou ka sekai, utsumichau mae ni kyutto shichatta kokoro no ne o douzo. mada mada wasurenai wa. nante kirei na nagame nan deshou ka! koko kara mieru fuukei kitto nanihitotsu kawaranai kara, kareta jimen o hau no. HOP, STEP de odorou ka sekai no sumikko de ONE, TWO chotto kuratto shisou ni naru shuumatsukan o tanoshinde patto furatto kiechaiso na tsugi no shunkan o nokosou ka sayonara, ogenki de. owaru sekai ni iu|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Ghost Subs' On the boundary of the world mixed with jokes, again on that opposite side of the staircase There is nothing good at all Hey, shall I take that hand? A disconnectedly stumbling dance, Yes, will you dance it atop the altar? Eyes dizzied in a haze, How about it, together here?! The shrill voice fills the room Swirling the lowest meaning Naturally, there is nothing good at all Now, shall we spill it with all our might? "The meaning that is connected with short words Without showing your face, the reason for hating it with no reason Search and search It cannot be found, but Angry while being embarrassed Laughing while casting your eyes down Like that, no matter what, doesn't matter!" Shall we dance with a hop step? In the corner of the world, one-two Enjoy the feeling of having become A little dizzy Quickly, aimlessly, seeming like disappearing Shall we leave the next moment? Twirl, twirl, twirl, twirling, drunk on the spinning world Space only for an onlooker Race to pack on the final train "There is nothing good at all, Hey, shall I take that hand?" Somehow different from always I try to believe it is a trick of fate A disconnectedly stumbling dance, Yes, shall we ridicule it with all our might? "The meaning of pointlessly repeatedly moving The reason for moving your feet with the notes Search and search, because it cannot be found When sad I want to dance When I want to cry, I want to dance" That kind of selfishness is tiring! Shall I sing sense in pop? Before the world hangs its head in shame Here, the note of my tightened heart I cannot yet forget. What a beautiful view! The scenery visible from here Definitely not a single thing will change, So I crawl on the withered ground Shall we dance with a pop step? In the corner of the world, one-two Enjoy the feeling of having become A little dizzy Quickly, aimlessly, seeming like disappearing Shall we leave the next moment? Goodbye, farewell I say to the ending world Video 【Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Extend】 World's End Dancehall 【Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku】【Live Mode】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater extend 『-Project DIVA F-』 - ワールズエンド・ダンスホール World's End Dancehall|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク・巡音ルカ】ワールズエンド・ダンスホール -Live Dance Edition-【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *Il PV per Project DIVA F è l'unica canzone in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, anche se i moduli F per la canzone sono stati rilasciati per esso. *Anche se è un duetto con Miku, questo è solo canzone Luka finora di avere una difficoltà di 10 in Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki en:World's End Dance Hall fr:World's End Dancehall Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2010 Categoria:Canzoni DLC